Photovoltaic (PV) modules and related mounting hardware are well known and in widespread use. The most common mass-produced PV modules in use today include a laminated portion, or PV laminate, and a frame portion, and are designed specifically to convert light into electricity. The PV laminate portion is for encapsulating solar cells in a substantially flat, weather-tight envelope comprising a laminated construction of various layers including but not limited to glass, clear plastic, encapsulant material (like EVA), active photovoltaic material, interconnecting conductors between solar cells, and a protective backsheet (like PVF film or glass). Photovoltaic laminates are commonly manufactured today in rectilinear shapes like squares, rectangles, triangles, and trapezoids and, due to their fragile nature, are usually completely enclosed by a permanent, substantially rigid, glued-on frame portion which holds and protects the delicate edges of the PV laminate portion and provides a means of supporting the PV laminate and attaching it to other objects without damaging the PV laminate. The combination of the PV laminate portion and the glued-on frame portion is referred to herein as a PV module or framed PV module. The present invention relates to integral frames for standard PV laminates, and to the associated mounting hardware which attaches to the integral frames for the purpose of securing the PV module to a roof or support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,338 to Kadonome, et al. discloses a photovoltaic module comprising a photovoltaic panel having a top edge and a bottom edge. An exterior frame structure attached to edges of the photovoltaic panel defines an upwardly open groove extending along at least the top and bottom edges of the panel to direct rain water away from the underside of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,800 to Cinnamon describes an integrated module frame and racking system for a solar panel. The solar panel comprises a plurality of solar modules and a plurality of series couplings or splices (in the form of series couplings) for coupling the plurality of solar modules together. The plurality of splices provide a way to make the connected modules mechanically rigid both during transport to the roof and after mounting for the lifetime of the system, provide wiring connections between modules, provide an electrical grounding path for the modules, provide a way to add modules to the panel, and provide a way to remove or change a defective module. Connector sockets are provided on the sides of the modules to simplify the electrical assembly of modules when the modules are connected together with splices.
U.S. Patent Application 20070074755 by Eberspacher, et al. teaches a photovoltaic module with a rigidizing backplane. A solar cell module includes one or more photovoltaic (PV) cells arranged in a substantially planar fashion. Each PV cell has a front side and a back side. The PV cells are adapted to produce an electric voltage when light is incident upon the front side. A rigid back plane is attached to the PV cells such that the back plane provides structural support from the back side. The rigid back plane includes a structural component having a plurality of voids.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.